Crying
by Black Riptide14
Summary: this is just something i thought up, i know it's probably not any good but i thought i'd try and see what people's opinions are, rated m for possible triggering content


Crying, that was all I could hear in the middle of the night coming from the apartment across from mine. I slowly opened the door moving from my apartment towards where I could hear the crying coming from, just in the next room over was a young girl, she wasn't much younger than me, 21 – 22 maybe, she had fair skin and shoulder length brown hair, as she looked up I noticed them, her eyes were the darkest black I'd ever seen, I stopped for a brief moment before slowly reaching a hand up and waving to her "hello, why are you crying?" I asked not really sure if I would get a reply, to my honest surprise I got my reply "m- my friend, she left me alone" she said starting cry again. Not sure exactly what to do in this situation i rubbed her back "would you like a glass of water or something to eat?" I asked as she was also looking quite thin.

I was curious as to when this girl moved in across the hall, I thought it possibly could've been yesterday when I saw a moving van in the car park, I was pulled from my thoughts as she pulled at my shirt sleeve gently "u- uh water and a- a piece of fruit maybe?" she said looking as if she was expecting to be told off for saying what she wanted, I smiled and gently helped her up and walked her into my apartment setting her down on the couch and getting her the piece of fruit and the glass of water she asked for "here you go" smiling softly as I said it looking at her "mind me asking your name?" I asked as well "Reyna is my name, thank you" she said as she bit into the fruit eating it while taking a drink of water afterwards "hey Reyna, my name is Percy" I said looking down at gently before sitting down at the other end of the couch.

"do you mind me asking something?" I queried "sure..." she said nervously "what happened? like really happened, it's obvious enough this isn't just about a friend leaving you..." I asked "I... I… don't know what you mean" she said starting to shake slightly, I decided it was best left until she was rested to ask again "don't worry, just try and get some sleep now, I'm here and I'll make sure nothing gets you" I said quietly "thank you" she yawned "why do this for a stranger though?" she asked, I smiled "because everyone and I mean everyone deserves a little kindness in their time of need" she looked at me when I said this "aren't there people who abuse that kindness though?" she asked slowly "there may be people who others say abuse this kindness but those people are the ones who need it the most for they feel the most alone" I said truly meaning it

Reyna yawned before smiling at me and falling asleep on her place sitting on the couch, slowly and carefully I got up and draped a big warm blanket over her, so she wouldn't be cold during the rest of the night "sleep well" I whispered before trudging into my bedroom falling asleep on my bed.

I woke up the next morning to find Reyna still asleep on my couch _I wonder what she went through_ I thought before quietly sneaking into the kitchen and started making breakfast for us both "hopefully she'll enjoy this" I thought out loud by accident, I heard a yawn coming from the couch before she spoke "you hope who enjoys what?" she walked into the kitchen to see what I was doing, I was making pancakes and bacon, my favourite things for breakfast, although I only had them on occasion because of the tightness of my budget although today was an exception because I had a girl who needed my help in my kitchen "you can go sit at the table, I'm about to serve up" I said smiling.

The shocked look from her that I had made breakfast for her also made me frown _just what had this girl been through_ I thought, I was pulled from my thoughts by her poking my side "cutlery?" she asked, I slapped my forehead chuckling at the fact that we needed something to eat with "in that draw over there" I said pointing to a small draw in a black chest of 4 small draws "thank you" she said walking over taking out cutlery for us both and setting them out as I served the food, we then both sat down, I served us both 2 pancakes with 3 strips of bacon before looking at her "will you tell me now?.." she shivered and sighed looking into my sea green eyes "me.. me and my sister… were left alone when we were just kids… we grew up in orphanages… we..." she started crying here so I reached a hand and comfortingly rubbed her arm "s- sorry" she sniffled "we suffered abuse… in all forms... leading to my sister… killing herself…" I blinked and got up slowly hugging her and gulped "my mom…" I said.

Reyna looked up at me tilting her head as she sniffled again "my mom and me… she married a man whom appeared kind… he wasn't, he hurt us every day… whether it be physical or mental… we suffered so I can sort of relate…" I told her trying not to relive the memories in my mind, she smiled at me slightly "I should go back to my place now… thank you… c- can I c- come to you again if I need?" she asked. I smiled at her and nodded "any time Reyna" she nodded smiling more slightly and left to her own apartment

Author's note: so… first fanfic wasn't really sure which girl too use, sorry if they're ooc, how did I go?


End file.
